My Precious Virginity
by Night Hawk4
Summary: Hermione's boyfriend, Harry, gives her a beautiful golden journal in which Hermione expresses her thoughts... AND desires...Sorry but I won't be able to post much ....
1. Entry 1: Beginning of Diary

My Prescious Virginity  
____________________________________________  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I just received this beautiful, golden book with a heart shaped lock. The key is the heart shaped locket my best (boy)friend, Harry, gave me. Obviously, he also gave me this journal. He is so sweet! I knew we were meant to be ever since we were young, pure first-years.   
  
I am now in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. In case you didn't know (I hope not, 'cause you are inanimate), it is a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes, magic! Back when I was just a muggle, I would have never guessed all the wonderful things that magic can do.  
  
Well, now for the present. I am in the Gryffinfor Common room, waiting for Harry to come back from his midnight Quidditch training. He is the captain of the team you know, and I respect him for that. He is so accomplished! Head Boy, Captain, great student, great boyfriend- it goes on! Oh, how I want him.....  
  
And yet, being Head Girl.... I have to resist him. My body has to wait- virginity is a prescious thing, you know. I always wondered if Harry still has his.... I hope I am the one to change that! ... Oh my God! Did I just write that? Ugh! That was my body talking... not me. I do love Harry, but I don't want to get 'unpure' while at Hogwarts....  
  
My other concern is that what if I give in to my body's hunger for... -you know-... I mean, I AM seventeen, going on eighteen, and I still have my virginity... Oh, LIFE!   
  
My spirits have lifted! I see Harry (slowly) coming back from the field! I must stop writing now, I need to welcome him in!   
  
~Hermione  
________________ 


	2. Entry 2: Ordinary Day

Dear Diary,  
  
I have decided that every night, just before I go to sleep, I will write in you, and record the day's 'adventures'. That way, you get a full account of my life from now on, and when I am older I can read my thoughts as a "young'un".  
  
This morning, Gryffindor had DOUBLE POTIONS! Snape, the one teacher I absolutely DO NOT have respect for, is so cruel! Poor Ron was trying to make a potion in his cauldron, and was (for once) doing quite well. Suddenly, it exploded all over him. He still hasn't come back. I am SURE this was of Malfoy's doing, that wretch.  
  
But there was good news with the bad! Sneaky (at times) Harry pulled me away from my desk and said, "Hermy! Come on! Let's raid Snape's supply cabinet!" Of course, I followed.  
  
We sneaked out of the room with ease, because everyone was crowded around Ron. I felt bad, and I am sure Harry felt bad, leaving our best friend behind, but this had happened many, many times. Harry picked the lock to Snape's cabinet, and stared in awe. Tons and tons of out of this world, interesting things were stored. I don't know most of their names but I do remember seeing Glagweed, Cormstone, and Traef: the three things Harry needed to make the Swelling Potion he was going to use on Snape later at the Halloween Feast. Sneaky, sneaky Harry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day, in Care of Magical Creatures with good ol' Hagrid, Justin Flinch-Fletchley got poisoned by an Ixi. An Ixi is a fox-looking creature that has two horns on its head. When those horns touch human skin, the results can be fatal. I know that, because I am top student. Not to brag.  
  
Luckily for Justin, Hagrid has the anti-poison for it. Lately, Hagrid has been prepared for every lesson. Ever since the third-year incident with Malfoy, he has been extremely careful. Still, Justin's arm will have a purple circle on it for quite a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
After supper, Harry, Ron and I went to the Library in search of information on the Swelling Potion. They needed to make sure they had the right ingredients. Unbelievably, I didn't know the exact formula! I try so hard at Hogwarts. But all the spells... all the potions.... all the charms. It is way to much to know on the top of your head. I was kind of embarassed when Harry asked for the formula...  
  
We exited the Library after concluding that they were right. We walked down the corridors until we got to the Gryffindor common room door. The fat lady asked for the password, and Harry replied, "Copernicus."  
  
"Correct," she said. We walked in.  
  
Harry yawned simultaneously with Ron. "I'm goin' to bed, alright?" He exited the common room.  
  
Ron was standing there, eyes closed, mouth open. He snored. "Ron!" I said. "You better go to bed!"  
  
He roused. "Wha-what!? Oh, 'kay. Mmnh, g'night, Herm."  
  
"Night, Ron." He left.  
  
That leads me to where I am now. Well, it's time for me to go finish the six rolls of parchment I have to write for charms.... and all my other work. And then I have to study for the Exams in June... Oh, life. Good night, diary. Wish me luck.....  
  
~Hermione 


	3. Entry 3: Their Love Advances

Dear Diary,  
  
Hello! I had a wonderful day today! Charms with Flitwick went well, followed by a superb Defense Against the Dark Arts. I luckily finished all my work last night, AND the six pages of parchment. Whew, I hardly slept a wink! But one thing made my day really worthwile... Here is how it went:  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry has an upcoming Quidditch game tommorow, and I have the day off otherwise (Saturday). He had some vigorous training this afternoon: four hours straight! But Harry desperately wants to beat Slytherin tommorow. During the game, towards the end, Ron is going to (even though I wish he wouldn't) pour the Swelling Potion they created this morning DOWN SNAPE'S ROBES! I wished not to participate. That is one thing I don't like about Harry: He HAS to be so childish. But otherwise, I think I love him.  
  
Ron was serving detention with Snape this afternoon (for yesterday's incident, in which I don't think he deserves detention), so we were alone. Harry and I HAVE kissed (at a summer beach party), AND held hands before, but Ron doesn't approve. He thinks best friends shouldn't date.   
  
As Harry and I exited the field, he said, "Hermy? I gotta go take a shower, babe. I'll be with 'ya in a few minutes. Don't want to smell like sweat in front of such a pretty young lady!"  
  
I blushed. "Okay, Harry. But I really haven't been able to talk to you lately! Make it quick, I want all the time in the world with you!"   
  
I can't believe I said that.  
  
He smiled at me, that adorable one he makes just for me. He gets cuter every day... His new contact lenses really worked...  
  
I smiled back. He said, "Hermy, you can sit here." He pointed to the bench. "Or you can go... wherever."  
  
"Would you like me to stay?" I asked.  
  
"Sure thing!" he replied. He turned to his locker. He turned the combination and opened it. Inside was a big blue towel. He pulled it out and closed his locker. Sitting down on the bench, he pulled off his robes. He looked SOOO hot in his white undershirt and jeans! I then realized that he was undressing right in front of me!  
  
I tensed up, kind of puzzled. But I didn't ask questions. I wanted Harry.  
  
He pulled off his undershirt, revealing a full-muscled chest (may I say HOT?!). He raised his head and we leveled eyes. He smiled. "Like it? There's more where that came from," he said.  
  
"Harry!" I flirtishly said. I smiled a sweet, cute smile. "Don't swoon with me while the whole team is watching!"  
  
He replied, "Oh, alright." He then sat down and waited.  
  
I asked, "Well... aren't you going to take a shower?"  
  
"Getting frisky, are we?!" he said. He pulled his right hand through his hair.  
  
"No! Absolutely not! I just wanted to know what you are waiting for!"  
  
"I am waiting for the rest of the team to leave. If I can't swoon with you while they're here, I will wait 'til they leave!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Oh, fine," he said.   
  
He Pulled off his jeans, revealing boxers. I blushed. "Harry... would you... er... like me to turn around?"  
  
"Naw, you don't have to. We have been... together... for three years now. It's not like we are going to make love in a locker room, is it?"  
  
My dignity and sense returned. I had had enough. "Harry, please! We are Head Girl and Head Boy. We can't get so personal! I am going to leave this room, and when you are done with your shower, come and meet me outside. Goodbye!"  
  
"Okay, Hermy! Don't have a cow! I will see you in fifteen, okay?"  
  
I nodded and exited. I sighed as I stepped outside. I thought to myself, 'I wonder why he got so... personal... in there? I know he likes me... but that much?! Oh, I can't give in to this hormone thing. I can't!'  
  
I sat down and waited for Harry to return. I eventually heard the shower turn off, and through the open door saw Harry emerge from the shower with the towel wrapped around his groin area. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
He pulled on a clean undershirt and jeans. He stepped out and grasped my hands. "Hermy, I love you."  
  
I was surprised at him saying this so suddenly, like out of the blue. My insides quivered, and I blushed (again). "Harry, I love you too," I responded. "But we are only seventeen. We can't get too... close."  
  
"I know, Hermy. I just got caught up in emotion earlier. I know we both have responsibilities. It's just... I have been thinking about you so much. We haven't had much time together lately, what with Halloween coming and us having so much work to do. But I do love you. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you. Even though we just started dating in the summer before fifth year, I have longed for you every moment."  
  
Again, I was shaken. "Harry..."  
  
"Hermy, don't you worry about us. Our relationship, I mean. Please, let's just go on and see what happens. No discussion. Okay? I don't want anything to happen..."   
  
A tear slipped down my cheak. "Why do you love me?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I? Your inner and outer beauty overcomes my mind... your intelligence... your soul... your personality... I love you because you are Hermione Granger, my one and only Hermy."  
  
"Harry-" I said, but he silenced me with a kiss. A KISS! A deep, long, tongued kiss (Wow!).  
  
Harry and I, hands entwined (yes, entwined!), explored the Hogwarts grounds. Around 1 o'clock, we went back up to our dormitory. One final goodnight kiss and he left.  
~~~~~  
That, once again, leaves me where I am now. We have never gotten so... close! That (and his hot, tan chest) makes me and my hormones want him ever more... Oh, please, let my virginity last past marriage!   
  
~Hermione 


	4. Entry 4: Too Much Butterbeer!

Dear Diary,  
  
Gryffindor won the match against Slytherin! And even better: This morning, I asked Harry not to use the Swelling potion on Snape. He said, "Anything for you, Milady." He is sooo sweet!  
  
At first, I thought this would be my day off. Then, I realized that we have a Charms test to study for. That, I decided, would have to wait. Me? Of all people? Avoiding a TEST? I thought to myself, Well, at least now I have a day off.   
  
Harry was the reason that Gryffindor won. That moron, Malfoy, tried to kill Harry with his broomstick before the game. It didn't work. Slytherin didn't score one goal that whole time! Gryffindor's excellent Keeper, Seamus, blocked every shot. Harry caught the Snitch about ten minutes in to the game. That's my Harry!  
  
Later, after Harry changed into his school robes, Ron joined up with us. He had been down at Hagrid's, begging for an extention for his Care of Magical Creatures test on Wednesday. The three of us snuck out of Hogwarts under the invisibility cloak and went to Hogsmeade. We went into The Three Broomsticks and got many, many butterbeers. We were there almost all day! We jus talked, and talked, and talked. The new 'bartender' there, Fleur, said they were "on the house." So we took advantage of that.  
  
Around six o'clock PM, we left. We were all "drunk" on butterbeer, and all tired. At the right corner of Hogsmeade, where the Shreaking Shack used to be, there was a building I didn't recognize. It had a sign in front of it that said, "Hogsmeade Study Hall: Under Construction." Beneath it, it showed their slogan: "Unlimited stretched time for ALL witches and wizards that are in need." Beneath that, in small print, it said, "Only for use of Hogwarts students." That was an interesting sight.  
  
We left, put the Invisibility cloak back on, and went back to Hogwarts. It was almost time for the feast, and we were still bloated with butterbeer. "What are we going to say when they ask why we're not eating?" asked Ron apprehensively.  
  
"Just say that we aren't hungry," said Harry.  
  
I responded, "All THREE of us at the same time?"  
  
"Coincidence," Ron said with a smile. Harry and I nodded.  
  
We went down for the feast, and got away with not eating. We came back up to the Gryffindor common room early, and played many games of Wizard's chess. I won a few, Ron won a few, Harry won the most. My smart, hot Harry.  
  
It was about ten o'clock PM when we all seperated. Ron went up to bed, and Harry came up to me. He held my hands in his and said with his adorable smile, "Goodnight, Hermy." He kissed me. Another deep, long one! I kissed him back, obviously. I said, "Goodnight, Harry."  
  
"I love you, Herm."  
  
"Aww, Harry. I love you too."  
  
He smiled (again!) and left. He is soo romantic! That leads me (once again) to where I am now. Tootles (mum's word), and good night. I finally get to have a full night of sleep!  
  
~Hermione 


	5. Entry 5: Ron's In Trouble!

Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my God! I hate Ron! He really DID use the Swelling Potion on Snape! Poor Ron! I hope they don't find out... But it WAS against the rules!  
  
This is what happened:  
  
Harry woke me up early; I was embarassed for him to see me in my pajamas. He told me about Ron and apologized, even though I know he didn't take part in it. We went down for breakfast early, and talked to Dobby. Just a normal conversation with a close friend. But when we left, he called me over to him.  
  
"Hermininny..." he whispered. "You must do this for me. Do not tell them that Ron did it, yes? Ron is very important to me, Hermininny. You always follow the rules... but break them this once, for Dobby, 'Ninny. Please..."   
  
I replied, "Yes, Dobby. I would never rat on my best friend."  
  
Harry and I exited and went back to the Great Hall. Breakfast was set up and almost all of the students were there. Most of the students at Hogwarts sleep in on weekends, so this was rare. But I then realized why: McGonnagle, Headmistress, was standing up by the podium. She only did this when there was BIG news...  
  
Harry and I grabbed seats next to Ron, who was asleep with his head on the table. Harry said, "Wonder what it is... I hope it's not Vol-"  
  
"Harry!" I said. "Don't speak his name."  
  
"Okay, well He-who-must-not-be-named... I hope this isn't his doing..."  
  
A few more students entered the room. I looked up at McGonnagle. She looked angered. And when Headmistress McGonnagle is angry, she is ANGRY.  
  
"Students and teachers. I would like to inform you that a very nasty trick has been played on our dear Potions teacher, Proffesor Severus Snape. Some rotten trouble maker has poured Swelling Potion down his back."  
  
At this, Ron roused.  
  
"When we find out who this culprit is, they will be severely punished. And I do NOT mean three weeks detention. I mean the worst means of punishment. Expulsion."  
  
Ron's pupils widened.  
  
There was a gasp that spread through all four houses, and many Slytherins sniggered beneath their breath. I heard one of them mention to the Headmistress, "Poor, poor Snape! He is so kind to all of us, and such a hard working man! Who in their right mind would ever want to mistreat him so?"   
  
Everyone, of course.  
  
McGonnagle said, "I don't know who, but we WILL find out. And you wrong doer, I know you are in here. You might as well speak up now. You will be in even more trouble if you lie.  
  
Ron's pupils widened even more.  
  
Moments later, an enormous figure in a dark coat with many bandages about its back walked out from behind her.  
"Hello, students," said a cold, yet pained voice. "It is not easy for me to speak, s-so I will just say this: What McGonnagle says, goes. And, after expulsion, you are permanently banned from ever entering the wizarding world, and may never---"  
  
He was interrupted by McGonnagle. "That is enough, Severus."  
  
He went back to the Infirmary.  
  
"As for you, be wary. You will be questioned by all of your teachers. We WILL find out who commited this attrocious crime."  
___________  
  
That is what happened... and I am extremely worried for Ron. I can't even imagine what Harry's going through... Well, time to study once again. I have got to keep up my perfect marks, and with pain comes gain.   
  
~Hermione 


End file.
